


Walking Away

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin's Retirement Game, and the events that surround it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

 

October 2028

  
  


Tobin was a legend in the women’s soccer world, a 4-time Olympic gold medalist, and a three time-world cup champion. She was a named co-captain of the U.S. national team with Becky after Carli’s retirement in 2020, and then after Becky retired in 2024, was named the lone captain for the past four years. She was a three-time Balon’ Dior winner, 4-time NWSL MVP. But her on the field accomplishments mean very little to her.

 

Tobin got engaged to Christen shortly after the 2019 world cup, but kept it a secret until after the 2020 Olympics. They had been dating for almost four years. They decided to start their family shortly after, and Christen gave birth to their first child, Emily, on January 5, 2022. She worked her way all the way back to playing shape, but decided after two friendlies that she no longer had the passion that once burned inside her, and decided to walk away from the game that brought her so much more than she could have ever even imagined. They decided that Tobin would continue to play as long as she wanted to. Christen gave birth to their second child, a boy, Hunter, a month before the 2024 Olympics on July 5 th , 9 years after the women's world cup victory in Canada. But major health complications came with Hunters Birth, and they told Christen she could no longer have children. The couple still wanted children, so they decided that Tobin would carry their youngest. She got pregnant immediately after the 2024 Olympics and had Grace in November of 2025. Everyone assumed she would walk away after she had Grace, but she wanted to prove everyone wrong. Which she did, and then some scoring 5 goals in the 2027 world cup, at the age of 39 and 3 in the 2028 Olympics. After her Olympic performance she decided though, she was ready to walk away.

 

When she told Jill that she was ready to walk away, she told her she didn’t want a retirement ceremony. Jill told her no, that she deserved one for everything she has done. But Tobin never expected what had happened the past two days.

 

The team arrived in Jersey three days ahead of its friendly against Colombia. She chooses this game because the gals had sold out metlife stadium, the home of her beloved Giants, and only an hour away from where she grew up. She would train with the team on Thursday, do media on Friday, and the friendly would be played Saturday. There would be a banquet held by U.S. soccer on Friday night, where Tobin would be honored in private by U.S. soccer, and then on the field Saturday in what she thought was a small ceremony.

 

She knew a few of her former teammates would be there.  HAO, Ali and Ash, who retired after the 2016 Olympics, were coming. Of course, her fellow new kids, Amy and Lauren who had both retired after the 2015 world cup would be there. Abby and Carli would be there commentating for ESPN. Christen would be there with the kids, but that’s all she really expected. She didn’t think Alex would be up, because she just had with baby #4 about three months earlier and didn’t like to travel with a newborn.

 

When she walked into the banquet holding grace on her hip, she never expected what was in front of her. The entire 300-person banquet room was filled, her teammates, past and present filled the room. Her entire family was there. The entire 2012, 2016 and 2024 Olympic teams, and the entire 2015 and 2023 world cup teams as well. She turned around to Christen, who just had a huge smile on her face as the entire room look at Tobin began giving her a standing ovation.

The tears began to fall from Tobin’s face, luckily she was brought back to reality by her three-year-old wiping them and whispering in here ear.

 

“Momma, why are you sad. Mommy said today was going to be happy.”

 

Tobin couldn’t help but smile of the innocence of Grace, the big brown eyes that resembled hers so much. “I am happy sweetheart, so, so, so happy.”  She replied with a kiss.

 

“Come on babe, let’s go sit down so we can start.” Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her towards their table at the front center of the room.

 

As they sat down and got the kids settled in their seats, Jill stood up and took the podium.

 

“As I look around this room, I see U.S. soccer greats that span generations. But there is one person in this room that is a common denominator. Tobin, you came onto this team nearly 20 years ago a goofy, overzealous, no holding back new kid. Today, you are a mature, happy, still goofy and overzealous leader, captain and U.S. soccer legend. But you don’t have to take my word for it. U.S. soccer, and your sponsor, Nike, have made a video to honor you. Tomorrow, we will show a shortened 10-minute video but here is the full video. It is about 30 minutes long, and during that time the first course of dinner will be served. But Toby, this one is for you.” Jill was met with applause and the dimming of lights as the video appeared.

 

_ The first scene that appeared was the iconic opening of the new kid’s video. That introduced Amy, Lauren, and Tobin. It then went into a 5-minute highlight reel. Showing Tobin’s on the field highlights; goals, nutmegs, trophies, gold medals, and awards ceremonies. It then cut to a video that showed an interview Tobin did before the 2028 Olympics, where it asked her a series questions. The first was describe Tobin heath in one word. Her answer was happy, but they did not show that. Instead they cut to her teammates past and present. _

 

_ Ali: “One word? Goofy.” _

_ Ash: “Hilarious” _

_ Carli: “Jersey” _

_ HAO: “Special” _

_ Lauren: “Late” _

_ Amy: “Late” _

_ Alex: “Late.” Alex gave a look to the camera, which received laughter from the entire room. _

_ Mal: “Tobin Heath in one word? Leader.” _

_ Sam: “Captain” _

_ Julie: “Determined” _

_ Rose: “Focused” _

_ Sam: “Champion” _

 

_ The video went to a clip of Tobin looking rather serious, staring at the camera in her #17 jersey. The male interviewers voice came back on, this time asking what Tobin has meant to the sport, and U.S. Soccer. _

 

_ Abby: “She has revolutionized the game” _

_ HAO: “She teaches you what it means to have fun when you are out on that field.” _

_ Alex: “When you look at how she plays, and how she carries herself it's contagious.” _

_ Amy: “Everyone wants to be just like her, because when she is out there she looks like she’s just having so much fun.” _

_ Lauren: “She is a little kid in a grown woman's body, playing the sport that she loves. And kicking butt while she’s at it.” _

 

_ Christie and Riley appear on the screen together. Tobin’s played with both defenders over the course of her career, Christie of course in the early parts, and Riley in the later. The Video cut to an image of Riley as a kid, walking with Tobin and Carli across a field when she was about 8 or 9. The image then switched to a picture of her and Tobin at the last Olympics hugging on the podium.  _

 

_ In the background you could hear Christie talking, “Tobin transcends generations. Literally.” _

_ Riley: “I remember when I was a kid coming to camps and games and always wanting to hang out with “Toby”, because she was always the one that let me do whatever, or would help us sneak candy or try to trick mom.” Riley looked at Christie and laughed as she got a look from Christie. “But I remember from my first camp she came up to me and was like ‘you know now that we're teammates I can’t help you sneak candy anymore’ and walked away laughing. She still that same goofy Tobin that would help me juggle a ball when I was 5 or 6, and now I’m 22 and she helps me read opposing teams game films.” _

 

_ Alyssa: “She is the marker that everyone kind of sets the standard too. The kids walk into camps and are like, ‘Wow, that’s Tobin Heath’ and that’s really cool.” _

 

_ The reporter came back on, and asked the question what Tobin heath has meant to you. _

 

_ Alex: “She’s my bus buddy. My friend. My go-to” _

_ Ash: “She’s the funniest person I know.” _

_ Mal: “She is my leader.” _

_ Amy: “She’s the face of Soccer, and my best friend.” _

_ Lauren: “She’s the godmother of my children. One of my closest friends.” _

_ Riley: “She will forever be Aunt Toby, but know she’s my Captain.” _

 

_ The video panned out, showing Christen sitting and smiling. The interviewer's voice could be heard asking the question, “What do you think Tobin Heath’s Legacy is?” Christen Smiled. _

 

_ “Tobin’s legacy on the field is that she is an innovator. She has this contagiousness about her. She loves the game of soccer so much, and it makes everyone around her want to love it too. She is the hardest worker I know. She will spend countless hours with a ball just juggling and working on her skills. She has an undying passion for the game, which is why she has been able to play for so long. Her leadership on the field has led to so many great teams and accomplishments. Off the field, her legacy will be her passion for everything that she does. She puts her whole heart into everything. She is an amazing leader, teammate, friend, wife, and mom.” _

 

_ The interviewer paused, and then asked, “What is one thing you want to say to Tobin? _

_ Ash: “Thank you” _

_ Ali: “Thank you Tobin.” _

_ Abby: “Thank you” _

_ Lauren: “Thank you.” _

_ Christie and Riley: “Thanks Toby” _

_ Mal: “Thanks Tob” _

_ Carli: “We love you Tob’s” _

_ HAO: “Thank you and we love you” _

_ Rose: “Thank you” _

_ Alyssa: “Thank you” _

 

_ Christen came back on the screen, this time joined by her three children. You could see them look at her, as she quietly counted down… “3,2,1...Thank you Momma, we love you!!!” _

 

As the video faded out, the crowd stood up in a standing ovation again. Tobin had tears streaming down her face as did most of the room. She could see some movement from behind her as HAO, Whit and Ash took the stage. Ash was the first to talk of the three, yelling an enthusiastic “TAR” from the stage she was greeted with a few “HEALS” and a lot more boos. “Alright, Alright. You are all just jealous you aren’t as fabulous as us. But that is in fact why we are standing up here.”

 

Whit continued for Ash, “As all of you know, we have been lucky enough to know Tobin not just through the national team, but in college as well. A THREE-TIME National Champion, Tobin was one of the best to ever wear the Carolina Blue.”

 

“As head coach of the North Carolina Tar Heels, a job that I took over after my retirement from the national team,” HAO continued on, “And more importantly a proud Alumni and friend, we are honored to announce to you today Tobin, that the University of North Carolina Women’s soccer team is retiring your #98 that you wore in college.”

 

Ash had made her way over to a stand with a Carolina Blue cover over it. She and Whit pulled the cover off, showing Tobin’s blue #98.

 

“There will be an official ceremony next month in Chapel Hill that me and Christian have been hiding from you. But we figured today would be as good of a day as any to announce this. Congrats Tobs, we love you.”

The entire room went up in applause as the three women walked off the stage. Tobin just sat in Amazement, she didn’t know what to say or do. She was eternally grateful for everything that U.S. Soccer has done for her. 

 

The next person to take the stage was Alex. She a massive round of applause went up for her as she took the stage, but she quieted down the room quickly. And began. 

 

“Tobin Powell Heath-Press. Wow. I when they asked me to come on stage to talk about your fabulous career, I didn’t even know where to start or what to say. I think the numbers, the awards, and the championships really speak for themselves. For twenty years you have been one of the greatest soccer players in the entire world. You have accomplished so much on the field, and it has been a true honor to be able to share just a little bit of that with you. However, I think the real honor has been what I have been able to share with you off the field. I could sit up here and talk about our off the field adventures for weeks, probably even months or years, from Beijing, to Canada, to Portland to LA and everywhere in between. You have been my best friend, my rock, the calm to my storm both on and off the field for years. I’ve seen you go from goofy baby tar heel (she put a thumbs down at this point, and made a face), to a kinda mature, happy, wife, mother and Captain. I am so happy for you and your journey so far. But honestly, I can not wait to see what you have in store next. Good luck tomorrow Toby, have fun, and enjoy this.”

 

Alex walked off the stage to another standing ovation. She walked right to Tobin and engulfed her in a hug, and tears began to stream down both of their faces. Alex turned at huged Christian and the kids then and returned to her seat with Ali and Ash. 

 

Christian turned and looked at Tobin and said, “Babe, it’s your turn. Just relax. I love you.” and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

Tobin walked onto stage and the crowd was on their feet. When they finally settled down Tobin began to speak. 

 

“Wow. As you all know, I’m not really one for a lot of words. (This got a chuckle from the crowd) I did not, expect to be standing up here tonight, having to talk like this. I have a speech prepared for tomorrow, but not tonight. So, I guess I am just going to wing this. The first person I would like to thank tonight, is God. Everyone in this room knows how deep my faith runs, and I would be no one without him. Next, I would like to thank U.S. Soccer. I have been fortunate enough to be a product of the national team program for over half of my life, both youth and senior teams. I consider myself blessed to be given every call up, and I never took those for granted. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play for the greatest team in the world. Next, I would like to thank my teammates. The friendships that I have made on this team are the deepest and most meaningful in my life. The women that I have had the opportunity to play with are the most fantastic people on this planet. They challenge me, both on the field and off the field. SO many of you are here tonight, traveling from all over the country, and the world, to be here with me tonight and be at the game tomorrow. The support and the love that is in this room is incredible, I love you all so much. Finally I want to thank my Family. First, my parents and my siblings. Thank you for your undying love and support for the past 40 years. You have given up so much for me to reach my dreams and achieve the things that I have been able to achieve. You have traveled across the world to support me and sacrificed so much in your lives. I don't think I will able to truly be able to repay you for what you have done. I love you all so much. Next, my three beautiful children. Emily, Hunter and Grace, I love you so, so, so much. You are my greatest blessings and my biggest inspiration. Finally, to the most beautiful women on this entire planet. Christen Annemarie Heath-Press. I love you more then words can ever describe. You are my rock, my motivation, my sanity, my driving force and the absolute love of my life. I would not be standing here today if it were not for you. You have given me so much clarity in life, and have made me a better person both on and off the field. I love you so much. I love you all so much. I am eternally grateful for every single person in this room, and so many more. Thank you for your support of me over the years.” 

 

Tobin walked off the stage to a standing ovation, and went right to Christen and their children and engulfed them in hugs with tears streaming down her and her wife's face, as well as most of the rest of the room. 

 

The dinner ended shortly after and Tobin and Christen made there way around the room. But as the kids grew growingly fussy, they excused themselves. They made their way upstairs to the hotel bedroom. They put the kids to bed, and then cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

The next morning rolled around and it was Gameday. Tobin’s alarm went off at 7:45 for the teams 8 am brunch. Christen and her had already pre-arranged that Tobin would go through the morning like any other game day. With Christen retirement being so long ago, she would always bring the kids to the games in the states, but always kept a different routine than Tobin, mostly because the kids didn’t have to be up for morning breakfast and Game Day meetings like she did. Tobin made her way downstairs and took her seat at the table with Mal, Lindsey, and Julie. 

 

Their quiet brunch was interrupted by Mal. Tobin still saw her as the ‘baby’ of the bunch, but she was in fact now a seasoned vet, and probably the next U.S. soccer Captain.  

 

“You excited for today Tobs?” She questioned. 

 

Tobin looked at her, “Eh, I guess. It’s just another game.”

 

The women all chucked and looked at Tobin, who had a small grin on her face. She managed to lighten the mood in seconds. As they finished they had another team meeting to review the game plan and the starting lineup, that of course would feature Tobin, and reviewed the anticipated subs. Tobin would  most likely be subbed around the 70th minute, and Riley who was not in the starting lineup would sub for her. 

 

After the meeting the girls all made their way upstairs to change into their game day travel outfits. Tobin walked into her room to be greeting by all three of her children and her wife dressed in their #17 Heath Jerseys. Tobin quickly changed and grabbed her bag and walked downstairs with her family to join the team. Several of her former teammates were also making their way down to the lobby. U.S. soccer opened the banquet hall to the former players who were all invited to todays game and many were eating brunch in the room. Tobin smiled as they hooted and hollered as she walked into the room with her family, helping Christen grab them all breakfast before making her way to the bus. 

 

Tobin walked onto the bus expecting to take her normal seat in the front. The seat next to her had been unoccupied since Alex’s and Christen retirement, as Alex always got the seat on the way to the games, and Christen on the way back. But today it was occupied. 

 

“Hello there stranger” Alex said in her raspy voice, dressed in a U.S. soccer pullover and jeans sporting her pink pre-wrap and sunglasses. “Ready for one last bus ride?”

 

Tobin engulfed the retired striker in a hug, sitting down. “But where is..”

 

“Your namesake?” Alex laughed, she had had given birth to Tobin Allie just over three months ago, and she had traveled alone with her and left Servando alone with the her older two children at home for a few days. “She is going to the field with Ali and Ash in their car with Chris, Kyle and Jessica.” Alex said, referring to Ali and Ash’s twin 6 year-old boys and 11-year old daughter.

 

“That’s brave of you.” Tobs chucked. 

 

“Well, they are used to having the baby around so much, and Ali barely puts her down when she is around so. I figured she is in good hands.”

 

“Well I hope so, they are your neighbors.”

 

“Exactly.” Alex laughed and leaned into Tobin, like she had done so many times before. They drove in silence until they reached the stadium. 

 

As they pulled into the stadium and up to the gate, the team begin to depart the bus, Tobin looked at Alex, who remained seated in the window seat as the girls stood up. 

 

“Thank you Alex.” Tobin said quietly, hugging her bus buddy. 

 

“No, thank you Tobin.” She said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. “Good luck today, I know you will do great.” 

 

Tobin led her team off the bus for one final time, through the crowd of fans and cameras, into the locker room to get ready. 

 

As she changed she went through her normal routine, shorts, socks, cleats, warm up. She was ready to go, and began to make her way onto the field for warm ups. As she walked out of the tunnel she was greeted by two familiar faces. 

 

“Hey New Kid” Amy and Lauren greeted her at the end of the Tunnel. 

 

Tobin smiled, “No way.” 

 

“Yes way” Amy said. 

 

“One last time, together” said Lauren, “But were just Jumping, no sprinting. That’s all you tobs.”

 

They made their way to just over the the midfield line and turn to face the field. Tobin in the Middle of Amy and Lauren. They each hugged her, wishing her good luck. They joined hands, for one last time, and jumped. Amy and Lauren, stopped as promised and let go of Tobin's hand as she sprinted away to begin warm-ups. 

 

Tobin warmed up as usual, and then made her way back to the locker room. She knew that U.S. soccer was planning to honor her and her family before the game, and it was a Victory tour game, so the pre-game festivities were a little more vamped up then a normal game. But she never expected this. 

 

As Tobin walked out of the locker room and into the tunnel, she could already hear the PA announcer announcing names. The girls were standing in their lines back farther than usual, Tobin craned her neck as she walked through the crowd. 

 

“Forward Amy Rodriguez... Midfielder Lauren Holiday... Defender Ali Krieger… Goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris… Forward Alex Morgan…” Tobin stopped in her tracks, they were announcing her friends, no, her family on the field before her game as part of U.S. Soccer's tribute to her. Over the course of her career, she made it very clear that is was not her that was the talented on or the great one, but it was her teammates that made her better every single day. Seeing them being honored by U.S. Soccer was a real honor for her, for everything they had done. “Finally, Forward Christen Press-Heath” 

 

Christen gathered with her teammates at the center of the field. Waving to the crowd as the announcer read the pre-written thank you script from U.S. soccer honoring them for their years put into the team and their championship efforts. As the gals walked to the sidelines to stand in front of the bench. The teams were then introduced and they walked out of the Tunnel, lead by Tobin. After the team took their places and the roster was announced, U.S. Soccer did their ceremony. They showed the video that nike had made for tobin, only it was a shorten version about 10 minutes instead of 30, and presented her with a U.S soccer Jersey bearing the number 355, her total number of caps in her 20 year career the most in U.S. soccer history. She posed with for a picture with Christen, their kids and her parents and Siblings and then it is go time. 

 

The game went fairly well, a 30th minute goal by Mal, assisted by Tobin gave the Gals a 1-0 halftime lead. They came out in the second half ready to go. In the 65th minute tobin got the ball on the outside, quickly dribbled through two defenders showing her footwork and ball control and rifled a shot into the upper righthand corner of the net for a goal. The sold out-crowd went wild, chanting her name as she was buried by her teammates in hugs. She looked over to the bench and nodded at Jill, who sent Riley to the center table. Tobin looked around at the stadium, her teammates and the bench everyone was on their feet clapping their hands. The official signaled for a substitution 3 for 17. She hugged each of her teammates on the field, as the opposing team just stood on the opposite side of the field clapping. The officials did not rush her, instead they too were clapping. 

 

As she exited the field, she hugged Riley who had tears running down her face. She whispered to her hero, “I love you Aunt Tobby. Thank you.”  

 

“Go get em, kid.” She whispered back. 

 

Riley ran onto the field and the game continued on. The team won with a final score of 2-0, and after the game there was one more thing to be said. Tobin stood in the center of the field, surrounded by her family, friends, coaches and teammates, and was handed the microphone. Not a single person in the sold out crowd had left their seat. 

 

“I am not a woman of many words, so I am going to keep this short. I want to thank all of you for coming today and supporting me and my teammates. I want to thank U.S Soccer for their support and believing in me over the past 20+ years. I want to thank my teammates for being them, pushing and supporting me every single day, both on and off the field. I want to thank my parents and siblings for their sacrifices to allow me to be standing here today. I want to thank my wonderful children for being my motivation and my biggest cheerleaders every single day. I want to thank my wife, the most beautiful women in the entire world, for being my backbone and my support system and for putting up with me through all of this. But finally I want to thank God for the game of Soccer, and all of the opportunities it has given to me. I would not be who I am today if it weren't for this great game. And even though I am walking off the field for the final time today, I look forward to the game being pushed forward by the future generation, with hopes that it will give to them everything that it has given to me. Thank you, and goodnight.” 

 

Tobin turned and walked up to Christian giving her a hug and kiss. She picked up grace and took Hunter’s hand. He held Emily’s hand, who held Christian’s and the family walked off the field together one final time to begin their new journey together. 


End file.
